


Declaration at the park

by ShotoTodorokilove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotoTodorokilove/pseuds/ShotoTodorokilove
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko meets Daiki Aomine in a park, the taller of the two finished confessing to Seirin.





	Declaration at the park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Kuroko no basket don't belong but belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tetsuya Kuroko invited one of his teammates to walk to a park in the city. The high school student is delighted to see his friend Daiki Aomine again. Both decided to join at the basketball court. Kuroko awaits the arrival of Aomine, the latter arrives with a smile then puts his hand on Kuroko's hair and ruffles gently.

Hey Tetsu! You're okay ? ''

'' Hm? Yes and you ? Can you stop Aomine-kun please? ''

'' But why ? I like doing this to you because it shows that you are smaller compared to me. Haha! ''

"Aomine-kun stop that. ''

The smallest gets sulked which gives him a really sweet face. Daiki starts to blush and then looks away quickly. So cute.

"In short, what do you want to do? I didn't come for nothing, I hope? ''

"I wanted to go to the park, enjoy being both. You agree ? ''

Tetsuya leaves following Daiki who has his hands in his pockets. Once at the park, Aomine looks for Kuroko.

"Tetsu?

'' I'm here Aomine-kun ''

Daiki approaches a slow step towards Tetsuya. In front of him, he gently takes her face under the surprised look of the smuggler.  
Daiki leans over him closing his eyes and he comes to put his lips on the soft lips of the smallest with tenderness.  
The kiss makes the two boys blush a little.  
Aomine smiles victoriously.

"Hm. Your lips are really soft Tetsu."

"Why are you doing this Aomine-kun?"

"Because I have feelings for you Tetsu, I love you!"

Kuroko, though often inexpressive, becomes all red and then murmurs softly.

"Me too Aomine-kun"

The two kiss each other again after their confession. It lasts longer than the first.  
In the city the two are holding hands walking towards a small restaurant.  
Kagami, who walks around quietly saw them, is completely surprised to see Kuroko and Aomine holding hands.


End file.
